date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Appearance of the Mistress chap 3: A serendipity.
Chapter 3: A serendipity. Part 1 It was currently 4:30 PM; the sun beautifully dyed the whole city as they walk along the now deserted streets of Tenguu city. Right now cold sweat dripped from Itsuka Shidou's forehead simply due to the young woman with overwhelming beauty that clasped his arm while holding a sketch pad; smiled sweetly at him while gracefully walking. People quickly shifted their gazes at the couple especially the young woman beside him, Shinsou Nanase. Even though he was a bit a guilty for not chasing after Tohka whom he recently kissed due to this young woman controlling him, he still accompanied this young woman in his own accord. "So Shidou-kun, where are we going next?" She enthusiastically asked the young man who was sweating as if he was doing an exercise. "I thought were going home? You said that you wanted to take a bath…" "No, I've changed my mind…I want to go around more…but I think going to your house is good too, so ok." They continued walking until they reached the shopping district that was near Shidou's house, auspiciously it wasn't destroyed by the gigantic blast that happened a few minutes ago and annihilated that engulfed most of the city. Shidou gazed at the destruction far away and saw that blast only left a gigantic crater just like a spacequake but it wasn't just a spacequake it was a phenomenon that the young woman beside him created. The young woman beside him was exactly a spirit but she her appearance wasn't the cause of the phenomenon but her angel specifically the angel's 'side effect'. The young woman smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Shidou gazing at what happened a few meters from him. "My angel has an amazing power letting me to control everything around me and manipulate earth but it has a 'side effect'. After each usage it will begin a blast that will not stop until it destroys or kills someone…" "…" Shidou didn't know what to say to her and just continued walking but he kind of felt that he wanted to comfort her so he pat her on the head and smiled. "I'm definitely going to save you…I'm definitely going to do it." He muttered knowing that this girl is just like the others, trapped in their own cursed faith that put them into many different situations where no one beside him could help and save them. "No…you can't seal my powers yet…they'll come back and try to kill you again. I'm the only one who could protect you…." Shidou began to be perplexed due to what she said and made a dumb face while looking at her. "They're one of Ragnarok corps' agents...and I know they wouldn't stop until they kill you due to what you are…" "Wh-what do you mean?" "A being that could seal spirit powers and use it as if it was his own might berserk in the future…and what would be the most rational action? It's simple to kill it before it berserks…and that is why they wouldn't stop to kill you." Shidou was now astonished due to that and is now at a loss of words and began to halt his slow steps. "Ara ara astonished of a simple truth? Stop thinking of that right now let's continue!~" She dragged Shidou faster going to the Itsuka residence but Shidou quickly halted his steps when he saw Tohka sitting at a bench quietly looking at the skies and seemed to be thinking of something. "Ara ara if for isn't Tohka-chan! Now go on young man speak to her! It would be boorish if you don't approach her!" "But you said 'don't chase after her'!" "I just gave Tohka-chan time to think!" Nanase pushed Shidou going to Tohka who was just sitting there and eating soy flour bread. "Tohka! Tohka!" Nanase changed her voice and Shouted Tohka's name which made Tohka's tilt her head gracefully looking at the approaching Shidou. "Shidou?" "To-tohka…" They both looked at each other and then awkward silence broke out which made Shidou open his mouth and talked but it was Tohka who first spoke. "Shidou why did you kissed me all of a sudden?" Shidou widened his eyes and looked away due to his lost of words and wanted to changed the subject. "Shidou? Is there something wrong?" "No-nothing…" "The answer me why did you kiss me all of a sudden?" She again asked so Shidou would have no choice but to answer her answer. "That…um…sorry for that." He sincerely apologized to the young maiden who quickly shook her head and forgave him just like a merciful goddess. "No, don't mind it I even wanted to thank you…I'm happy that Shidou kissed me." "Re-really?" She nodded her head again answering his question and then he thanked the gods for this blessing that has fallen into him. "bu-but don't go with other girls anymore and more importantly don't let them hold your hand…for some reason I felt some kind of heavy feeling in my chest when I saw you with your cousin…" "Th-that's kind of complicated…" "Say Shidou is she really her cousin?" "Ye-yeah…she is my cousin I just…um" "Pick me up from the airport…right Shidou-kun?" "Yeah yeah!" Shidou didn't know what to say next but thankfully Nanase save him from that. "Ara still jealous Tohka-chan? Well don't be were relatives right?" "Yes, we are relatives!" Tohka quickly made a weird gaze at Shidou's dubious act of saying 'yeah' or 'yes' but due to Nanase's smile she didn't mind it and stood up. "Oh Shidou I'll be going then I'll just meet you with Kotori-chan!" She quickly left the couple who just stood there and was silent. "So let's go Shidou?" "Nn, let's go" Part 2 Shidou sank himself into the bath tub at the Itsuka residence. It was around 50 minutes since he arrived and only about a few minutes since he and Nanase got met in the house. Speaking about her the young maiden is currently cooking for Shidou as if she was his wife and suggested to Shidou that he should go first while she's cooking. "So they're going to kill me?" He muttered to himself while looking at the ceiling at the bathroom and contemplated on what Nanase had said to him; it was unbelievable but he knew it was the inevitable truth that he can seal Spirit mana and use it. "The target is me huh, I can't believe I almost died…" He mumbled and sank himself to the tub making bubbles with his mouth due to blowing air with his mouth He quickly heard the sound of the door creaking sound the reason for this was simple, the bathroom door was slowly being opened which made Shidou shift his gaze but that was a great mistake that he made. A beautiful ash blonde maiden stood there and looked at him with her lifeless emerald green eyes that have now a single light of life due to her experiences today. She seemed to be perplexed of what happened and made a weird face of mixed confusion and surprise as she gazed at the naked young man who quickly turned his gaze away. He might quickly did that but he firmly grasped Nanase's figure and his eyes had already seen almost every single part of the young woman's body and that was enough to get him to the brink of being a beast, his sanity's limits and the maximum of his mind's processing capabilities. It was unbelievable that he almost reached his limit and become a beast just by looking at her, but that isn't a question she, the person standing in front of Shidou was a very beautiful girl that was transcendent of any other. "Shi-shi-shidou?!" "Na-Na-Nanase I-I thought you know I'm he-here?!" "I-I'm going to wash your back!" She quickly covered her voluptuous breast with her hands as she glared at Shidou but for some reason her glare had a smile of ecstasy in it as she saw the panicking young man who was in front of her. "Ara how tactless! Shidou-kun no ecchi!" "So-sorry! I'm really sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Shidou quickly blushed as Nanase blushed until her face had the same color as a tomato and quickly got into the cramped bath tub as a result the water quickly overflowed so Nanase bent her legs so that Shidou, who was currently blushing as if he was about to explode, wouldn't be discomforted by the happening. Her soft smooth hands slowly touched his back which made him panic, he couldn't help but to panic due to the young maiden's hand touched his back. "Ara ara a male's back is so hard!" "…umu..ha…umm" Shidou made weird moans of mixed guilt and nervousness but it had some, for some reason traces of ecstasy in it. "Ara what's wrong Shidou-kun" "No-nothing!" "Hmm…you almost turned into a beast that would force this young maiden to fulfill his animalistic desires!" "I won't do such thing!" He was starting to get used to the situation and had calmed a little after the surreal scene that he had seen but what made him panic again is that he felt something soft on his back. It was so soft and elastic that made Shidou red in panic, due to its inexplicable sensation that it produced. "Ara panicking due to a woman's breast is in contact with his skin…" "Wha-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT A-A-ARE Y-Y-YO-YOU DO-DO-DOI-DOING?!" Nanase didn't even care about his shouts and his feelings and just lightly giggled at Shidou. "Now let me tell you what really happened 29 years ago…but first promise me that you will make me fall…" She spoke in a low tone that seemed to be hypnotizing as she tightened her grip on Shidou and that made him calm and more rational. "Alright I promise…I promise that I will make you fall…and then save you from your fate" Tears quickly fell from Nanase's face as she heard what Shidou promised to her but she quickly stopped it. "It was 29 years ago, I became a spirit…" Shidou was now flabbergasted due to what she said; he can't believe that this girl was exactly like Kotori and Miku who were humans who became spirits due to a spirit known as the phantom "I had started remembered it all from the day that I had a dream about what happened 29 years…remember that?" "You mean that dream? Yeah it was the most vivid one that I had." "I was 16 that time when I left Japan and got abroad to my father's work and since my mom is working somewhere I can't remember I had to take care of my siblings…I did everything from teaching them, caring for them, cooking, washing, helping…just everything. I might be tired but their smiles became my new strength for a new day and to follow my dreams of writing and even my stories was rejected their smiles continually gave me strength to write and write even how many times I had failed and people especially my parent stopped me…I read my stories to them and they smiled happily and said 'Onee-chan! Your story is the greatest! I want more' 'yeah Onee-chan I want to hear the next chapter!' then they hugged me" "You have siblings?" "I have two younger sisters although I don't remember their names and it's only their faces that I remembered…more importantly I was the reason why they died." She started to cry but she wanted to stop it but still her tears flown from her face and hit Shidou's shoulders. His eyes quickly widened in surprise as he heard what she said "I know that I love them…I loved them so much but because of my stupidity they died…One time a spacequake appeared on our city and we didn't get into the shelters because of my two sisters waiting for me…even when I was near a shelter I still thought about them and got away to save them…" Shidou started to remember what happened during April 10th when he had to run from the shelter in his school to the family restaurant for his adoptive little sister, Itsuka Kotori but auspiciously she was safe and nothing happened to her but it didn't turned out like that for Nanase. "But when I got them the spacequake started and we began to run and run faster but the blast still reached us m-m-my si-si-siste-sisters pu-pus-pushed me away to save me…I still remembered their smile, their sweet smile before they died saying their goodbyes and saying that they loved me before the spacequake engulfed them." She began to cry more and more tears fell from her beautiful face but even so she tried to stop her tears. "I remembered that I cried and cried that time after the accident…until my vision became hazy and the only thing that I heard was her voice until I woke up wearing that gray dress which is my astral dress, Yahweh Tzabaoth" Shidou wanted to say something but he didn't know what he should say to this young woman who hugged him; he wanted to comfort her but he don't know what to say to comfort her. "I started to wander everywhere and learn to use my abilities in a few days and also to change my form and get some clothes… I met him a few days later when I was at the brink of killing myself when I learned about the death of my parents there was no reason to live anymore, he was the one who extended a helping hand to me and talked to me when I needed it, he accompanied me through my trouble even he was blind he still helped me, but that was the reason why he was killed…you know the rest Shidou-kun when I sobbed for him…the first man that I loved died due to me…it's always my fault why my loved ones died in vain…" "They didn't die in vain! You may kill a few people but you saved a million!" Shidou quickly retorted after Nanase finished her story; he can't accept the truth that she blamed herself due to what happened he knew that she wasn't. "They saved you and you saved a lot of people! You saved me, if you didn't warn the people with the false spacequake, they would have died! Yes you might destroy many things but they choose to save you because of the good things that you did to them! Please don't ever blame yourself for that…" "Thank you Shidou-kun but will you accept this cursed hands of mine?" She asked the same question that she asked in the dream. "I'll accept you no matter what, no matter what happens…" He knew that Nanase was just like any girl who wished to be saved and just like any spirit he wanted to save her no matter what. She was just like Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai sisters, Miku who wanted help but no one extended his or her hand to them and even tried to kill them. The spirit were just like any other girls but they were stuck with curse fate that forced them to the depths of despair and sadness and he was the only one who could give them a new life, a new start in this world that rejected them but even if the world will reject them he will always accept them no matter what. She quickly stood after washing Shidou's back then she let Shidou take a bath and she did that without saying anything. Part 3 It was currently 3:50 AM and the sun didn't even rise making the whole surroundings devoid of light coming from the sun but there was still street lamps shining the way. In the Itsuka residence a young girl skillfully surveyed the documents at the table and drank some tea after getting something from the stack. "Professor Martin Ambergus Ricardo Milburn, a scientist specialized in creating CR-units and some rumors said that he created the first CR-unit…hmm there's nothing much about him here…" She muttered to herself as she viewed the profile showing a 20 yrs old young man who wore a lab coat but her gazed quickly shifted behind her as she heard footsteps coming behind her. "Ara ara the commander of Fraxinus researching about the current head of the Ragnarok corps why don't you ask the old man, Elliot widman about it? I'm sure he knows something about his old friend…" "What do you mean?" The young girl who was also the commander of the airship Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori asked as she looked directly into the eyes of the young maiden behind her, Shinsou Nanase smiling happily at her. "You monitored Shidou right? You know my past and heard it…" "hmm, that wouldn't be surprising…you know many things about this world, Mistress…" "Don't call me by that name Ifrit…" "Well you do know that I'm a spirit but that wouldn't be surprising too" Nanase quickly took a seat beside Kotori and took a sip of the cup of coffee that she brought. "After that Incident I met him, the old professor who was a genius in creating CR-units…the credit for the creation of Realizers should go to him but Westcott stole his designs and became the pioneer of the CR-unit making industry…" "So your giving me information about the people who once your allies?" "You could say that but take this as a warning…" She looked directly at Kotori's eyes before taking the paper that Kotori held in her small hands. "I once worked for the Ragnarok corps and helped make CR-units a year after that…I help him with his innovative designs in his invisible airship HQ that is now 42 years old but it was continuously repaired and rebuilt making it better every time that it was done…" "But that's not possible Ratatoskr is the one who made an invisible airship first." "It's possible Kotori-chan…he was a genius anyways and he also made the teleportation of a whole ship possible." Kotori couldn't believe what Nanase said so she widened her eyes and she seemed to be filled with flabbergast. "He also made the mana absorption and containment so he could use the enemy's mana into his own for use…I helped him but most of the design, idea, work was credited to him I only did about 30% of the work but still he considered me a genius." "But I'm sure it wouldn't work for spirit mana right?" "He perfected it 10 years ago but he doesn't use it…" "What?! T-that's i-i-imposible!" Kotori's shout of flabbergast quickly resonated inside the whole living room as she heard what Nanase said. "It's possible he can do it but would only use it to kill Shidou…remember what Mr. Widman said?" "Yeah if Shidou could summon an angel we should kill him…" "He can use multiple angels…if he berserks what would happen?" "The world would be thrown into chaos." "Your right that's why Mr. Widman fears what will happen if he berserks but he failed in killing him so the professor will take action…their CR-units are more advance than DEM and their wizards are greater than what you expect most of them can go on par with DEM's elite wizards and can totally beat the AST one handed…their realizers can fully materialize their thoughts…" "They don't seem as strong as you said you even beat them by just a few moves…" "Because it's their one of their weakest teams so better to protect him…but don't worry I'm here…and also I can't disclose all the info for now since I don't have my data please don't research about them, the more you know the more your giving them a reason to kill you and destroy Fraxinus." "But what are their motives?" "Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods, the end of yggdrasil and a new beginning. They are a group who works for their own desires so it wouldn't be a surprise if they wouldn't be merciful…" She stood and pat Kotori on the head before leaving and getting to the kitchen and start doing something meanwhile Kotori stood too and got to her room. Part 4 It was a few days after he met Nanase but still he didn't have the chance to seal her due to the people trying to kill Shidou and also Kotori said that the mission should be postponed first due to Shidou's perilous situation. On the side note it only took them 3 and a half days to rebuild the destruction made by the 'side effect' of Nanase's angel, Uriel. "haa…" He heavily sighed as he looked at the skies then at the room but it was more rowdy than before due to Miku's arrival and is now chatting happily with the girls of the class. Her beautiful eyes quickly met with him and made a simple greeting. "Hello darling…Is there something wrong?" She stood up from the crowd which anticipated what would happen next. "Uh…nothing really nothing…" Origami quickly glared at Miku but as usual being a yuri she smiled at Origami with an inexplicable intent. "Hmm…what do you need Origami-san?" "Nothing…" She quickly tilted her head meanwhile Miku just smiled at Shidou by just seeing that the boys quickly made piercing stares at Shidou who just paid no heed to it and just focused his attention to Miku. "Muu…I wouldn't believe you look at your face" She said with her face having a face of worry but Shidou didn't have time to reply due to Okamine Tamae, their class adviser coming there so she stood with a look of sadness in her beautiful face and got back to her seat. "All right is everyone settled down?" She again asked happily and then looked at the door for some reason that action made Shidou feel something was going to happen. "Um…this is kind of weird but still… alright, before we take attendance today, I have a surprise! —Come in!" It was an ash blonde girl whom entered their room and her beautiful emerald eyes made contact with Shidou's eyes that was full of flabbergast. "Hallo everyone! Pleased to meet you! I'm Shinsou Nanase." She sweetly smiled as Shidou which made the whole class rowdy again but just like Miku she paid no heed, quickly approached Shidou which made Miku who was behind Shidou and Origami on Shidou's left glare but she didn't care about them. The sounds of the class was getting rowdy but they quickly stopped after Nanase raising her hand in the air, for some reason Shidou felt that she used spirit powers to control them just like what she did to him. The boy in front of Shidou quickly stood up before Nanase arrived as if he knows that she wanted to sit there but his movements were a bit unnatural and he moved slowly like a zombie. "Eh? Well I guess you're all settled so let's start the attendance." Shidou quickly made his way near Nanase who sat in front of him which made the two girls namely Miku and Origami glare at her meanwhile Tohka just paid attention to what Tamae was saying knowing that Nanase is Shidou's 'cousin'. "Why are you here?!" "Ara that isn't an appropriate attitude when I'm worrying about you; you know?" "Worrying about me? You're always at my house right?" "But still you're going to somewhere that I can't enter just by wanting to right?" Shidou couldn't help but to look down admitting that she was right; Nanase was here to protect him from the agents of Ragnarok corps considering their skills and technology are more advance that what Ratatoskr has. "Remember I'm like your body guard…so relax ok? I haven't been in high school for years so let me enjoy ok?" "…" Shidou didn't reply and just wryly smiled at the young woman whose mission was to 'protect him'. Time quickly passed and it was about lunch and as usual Origami and Tohka quickly neared their tables to Shidou but considering that Miku was now there so they made room for her and joined their four seats. Meanwhile when Shidou was about to get his lunch but a bento was dropped in front of him by Nanase which prompted the other girls to either glare at her with scorn or grimace at her. "Oh, I wouldn't let you just yet…Shidou why don't you open it?" She joined her seat to their group and smiled at the other girls as Shidou opened the bento as he was instructed to and beheld of Nanase's cooking, his eyes quickly widened in surprise and made the other girls other than Miku look at the bento who was glaring at Nanase. "Ara Miku-san want some?" "I wouldn't want food from a meddlesome person…" "Well at least I'm not someone who's boorish unlike a person there…" "What did you just say?" "Oh nothing…let's eat Shidou-kun!" She used her hand to get the chopsticks and then to get the food that was in the bento and fed it to Shidou but Origami stopped it with her chopsticks. "What are you doing?" "Is it illegal Origami-san? I'm just feeding him…" "What is your relation to him?" Nanase continued and ignored Origami then continued to feed Shidou who had no choice but to open his mouth and then she smile a smile one could say a smile near a 'devil's' smile. "hmm it taste good…" He muttered after tasting what Nanase prepared for him. "My relation to him? I'm his wife right?" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Miku made a surprised sound meanwhile Origami widened her eyes then both of them glared at Shidou who was eating. "Shidou is that true?" "Darling are you cheating on me?" Both of their glares were directed to Shidou meanwhile Tohka was getting annoyed due to the other people's conversation. "Hey you guys don't ignore me!" Her voice quickly resonated in the whole room but the other girls didn't care and continuously glared at the young man who was now sweating due to the girls' glares. "Shidou isn't Nanase your cousin?" "Hmm actually were still not married…and I'm actually his fiancée, Tohka-chan!" "EHHHH?! Is that true Shidou?!" Nanase looked down dejectedly as if she was admitting defeat but she quickly raised her head and spoke in Shidou's voice. "It's true she is my fiancée" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Now most of girls namely Tohka and Miku made a surpised sound due to hearing it and even the whole class started to murmur around saying things like 'What?! Itsuka-kun has a fiancée?!' 'what is this now Itsuka will be married! FUCKKKKKK!' 'All right let's plan on how to kill the bastard for our allies!' The whole class was now raving about the thing and that made Shidou quicky sighed. After that Miku and Origami quickly glared at her with hostility but still the young maiden was still unfazed by the glares of her 'rivals' "Why don't we settle this in a tournament?" Said Miku while smiling at Nanase who did the same thing meanwhile Origami and Tohka was just looking at them but still they looked very serious after hearing Miku's suggestion. "I'll join…I'm sure I'll win this time." Said and looked at Shidou while she was remembering what happened a few months ago. "I'll join too!" Said Tohka while nodding his head a bit and agreeing to the suggestion. The four beautiful girls now looked at Shidou while smilling and for that reason he felt something would happen to him. Authors notes: looks like I won't be dropping this since the whole worlds that I used excluding the author's notes of course reached only 4603 words haha. Chapter 4: A prelude to the upcoming tempest Category:Fan fiction